Somebody Strange
by KatarinaAndDamon
Summary: She was unloved as well as her twin. Never once had their mother paid them mind. Their father promised them to the Dark Lord when they were born, now she is excited to fufill her dream. Dark winning.


**Somebody That I used to Know **

Chapter 1: Arabella's 7th Year

3rd person point of view:

Aiyanna Arabella Cassiopeia Lestrange scowled at her twin's activities with the fifth years Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The boys were the same age as her blood-traitor brother Rabastan Sirius Lestrange. Her brother's fiancée Bellatrix was in the same year. Also Bella's sister Narcissa was in fifth year also. The fifth years James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were walking towards the tree where Severus sat. James Potter, 15 years old, starting walking toward Snape to have fun. "Hey Snivellius, why don't you go somewhere else so my friends and I can sit here?" James said casually. "No Potter I will not, and if you ask why it's because I was here first. James raised his wand angrily and said, "Levicorpus!" Aiyanna looked over again and saw Potter and Black torturing Severus with his own spell. "Damn 5th years." She muttered under her breath. She stood up and walked over there. Pettigrew and Lupin paled considerably. "Um James, Sirius, you might want to stop." Lupin whispered to them. They both shook their heads. Aiyanna walked behind them and sneered, "And what may I ask are you doing my fellow Slytherin Potter, Black?" They jumped. "None of your damn business Lestrange." Potter hissed. She sneered more. "I should think it concerns me because in case you two are blind or near blind then you should be able to clearly see I am Head Girl and I can take house points and assign detention as well. Now care to tell me why you are doing this?" She said. "Well, _Aiyanna_ Snivellius here wouldn't move and we wanted to sit here. So we decided to move him ourselves." He said trying to give her the Potter charm. "First never call me Aiyanna and second I very well know that Severus was over here first and you are just jealous dearest cousin that the mudblood is 'friends' with Severus. Yes you are my cousin unfortunately my mother is your aunt. Now Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Evans you all have a week's worth of detention with Professor McGonagall." "You bitch! I will not fucking serve detention because of a damn Slytherin head girl that's a whore!" Black yelled. Rabastan chose to walk up to his friends at that moment and he smirked. "Really Black? I seem to recall that Wally didn't like you being in Gryffindor nor did Orion like it. I know this because I was staying with your sister Isabella at the time." She sneered. Her twin deigned to come over there now. Rodolphus Lestrange looked nothing like his sister, more like his mother; he had light brown hair and blue eyes while Aiyanna had their father's midnight black hair and their grandmother's black eyes. "What's wrong Aiyanna?" Rodolphus asked her. Before she could reply there came the minister with several aurors. "Aiyanna Arabella Cassiopeia Lestrange you are hereby under arrest for the crime of using the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperious Curse, and the killing curse. You are sentenced to two months in Azkaban." The minister Cornelius Fudge said. "One question minister, who turned me in to you? Because they are lying." Arabella said. "Charlus Potter received a patronus from his son James." "Damn you Potter. Fuck this I did not cast those spells." She seethed out. The auror Andromeda Black stepped out and grabbed her. They apparated to Azkaban. Sirius Black smirked and said, "Finally the deatheater whore is gone." Rodolphus had his wand out as did Isabella Black. "Never call my sister a whore you mudblood lover." Rodolphus said. His fiancée Bellatrix came over and said, "He's just mad he couldn't sleep with her. After all he stinks like a mudblood!" She cackled with glee.

2 months later:

Arabella's point of view:

The damned aurors finally brought me back to Hogwarts after two months in Azkaban for stuff I have done but not at the school. I mean I am seventeen and appreciate my wand. Those Gryffindor's are just damned 5th years. I'm, or was, Head Girl. My father was pissed off. As was my uncle Theodore. Neither of them likes my mother at all. My darling mother hates me and Rodolphus because we were twins. She dotes on Rabastan because he is youngest and she hoped he would be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like me and Dolphus I walked to the entrance where Dumbledore had sent the mudblood Evans to let me in. "Hello Arabella." She said. "Fuck off mudblood. I don't need you to guide me in. I've been here two years more than you. And I don't want your stench to rub off." I seethed. I walked in the Great Hall. I walked as fast as I could indoors. I sat down by my twin and said, "Hello please quit eating Trixie's face." He turned around and said, "Aiyanna! Father has had Uncle Charlus put on trial for a false accusation and we get one hundred thousand galleons per month! We should be getting a letter about his trial anytime." As he said this a letter appeared out of thin air. I opened it and it said:

Rodolphus and Aiyanna,

Your uncle on your mother's side has been found guilty of wrongly accusing my daughter of a crime she has not yet done but soon both of you will. You are to join the Dark Lord. I know you will say yes.

Love,

Your Father, **Blaze Lestrange.**

I smile at father's words; uncle is in Azkaban for life. I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw my cousin stare at his blood-traitor mother's letter. He looks over at me and I smirk. Potter comes over to the Slytherin table and said, "What the hell Lestrange? You get my father put in Azkaban because of you going there and he reported you for using the Unforgivable curses. I bet your mother is in shock at that." I sneered, "Well cast prior incantato and you'll find it will be a charm to tell if my mother is pregnant or not. Which she is. Now I would like to eat in peace." When I got done saying that Dumbledore decided to put his two cents in and said, "Miss. Lestrange please don't bother Mr. Potter at dinner." That had me seeing red. My eyes change colours with my mood. My eyes were probably red at the moment. "Me bothering Potter? Hilarious Dumbledore, as I recall Potter came over to the Slytherin table and started to bother me. Also I believe that I have just been sitting here the whole time minding my own business and that you are a prejudiced old fool who manipulates everyone to his will. And you get mad at the Slytherins because we don't buy into that bullshit and you treat us unfairly. You are lucky it's a week till the end of the school year." I retorted before leaving the great hall with my brother and Trixie. A letter appeared in front of me.

Aiyanna,

As you know your Father has ordered me to write to you. I fear that this pregnancy will possibly kill me. I want you to take care of your baby sister or brother. If it's a girl name her Alexandria Hayley Lestrange and a boy will be Alexander Blaze Lestrange. It will be born around July. To be exact May 2, 1975, raise it for me. Your father will not be there, but I request that you be present at the birth and take care of him or her for me. I will send a letter to let you know what the gender is. Take care Aiyanna.

Love,

Your mother, **Hayley Lestrange. **

I was surprised by mother's letter. I sped up to my room and grabbed parchment and a quill and wrote:

Mother,

It is not uncommon for women to die after child birth during this time. Of course I will take care of the baby should you pass during birth. I will give the baby its designated name for its gender. I will be present at the birth. No worries I can and will take care of it. I will be careful. You try not to stress yourself to much for the baby's sake. Watch out for the dumb headmaster. I pissed him off and I'm sure he will try to come after you.

Be careful mother,

love, Aiyanna.

I finished writing it and turned it into a powder and said, "Go to my mother Hayley Lestrange." It flew out the window and headed to Lestrange manor. I walked downstairs and sat next to Narcissa and Trixie. I didn't really like Narcissa because she was a whiney whore who wouldn't join the Dark Lord if Lucius didn't. Lucius Malfoy is a special case with me. In my fifth year his third, we had dated for five months and we slept together and then a month later we broke up. Then Narcissa started following him around and he fell in love with her somehow but his cool demeanor calms out her erratic attitude.

_Flashback Aiyanna's fifth year:_

_No one's pov._

_Everyone at the school knew that the Lestrange sister was almost off limits to anyone besides Slytherin's and select few Ravenclaw's. Aiyanna Lestrange usually never dated someone younger than her, but she made an exception to the third year Lucius Malfoy. They had been together for 4 months. Everyone thought that would make it the rest of the year. That Christmas Lucius's family said that he needs to go with the Lestranges this time. Abraxas had business to do with the Dark Lord. Lucius didn't care because he was going home to his girlfriend's house and he cared because the blood traitor Rabastan would be there. Aiyanna said it was because their mother, Hayley, wouldn't let him be kicked out or disowned. He decided that they would sit with Severus because no one else would talk to him. Aiyanna and Lucius made their way to the third year compartment to sit with Severus. James Potter saw this and decided to torture them. He went to his compartment and told Sirius, "Hey Malfoy and Lestrange are going to sit with Snivellius. Let's prank Malfoy and Lestrange by making their hands stick together until they exit the train." Unfortunately for those two Aiyanna over heard them. And decided to let it go, She wouldn't mind neither would Lucius. Hell they probably wouldn't last the break without having sex together for the first time. She laughed in her head. They went into the compartment with Severus. James and Sirius said the spell and Aiyanna had thrown up a shield and it bounced back to the two boys. They were surprised at least. Aiyanna smirked and continued with Lucius. They found Severus, Aiyanna's ex. She was friends with him and she knew it was because she had explained that he was a pureblood. Severus Snape looked up from his book to see his friend Lucius; blond hair, fair-skinned, and stormy grey eyes. Then he saw his ex Aiyanna. Aiyanna was commonly called Arabella around non-purebloods because they didn't have the right to call her Aiyanna. Aiyanna Lestrange the oldest of the Lestrange siblings at the school. She has pitch black hair that had curls, not ringlets but close, blackish eyes that pierced your brain with legilimency, tan skin, slim figure, and around 5'11". The couple was totally opposite of each other. Aiyanna was Severus's ticket to joining the dark lord. Too bad for Lucius if they stayed together for a long time, she would graduate two years before them. The two sat next to each other Aiyanna would never initiate a conversation because women in pureblood society didn't start it. "Aiyanna, will Hayley be keeping the blood traitor over Christmas?" Lucius asked. "No darling. He's going to our blood traitor cousin's house. I swear father should just put her under the Imperious Curse so that she will disown him like the blood traitor he is. _

_End of Flashback_

Aiyanna's point of view

I am Lucius's girl he goes to when he has a break up. Not sex or anything just talking to him. I knew that we both would still be great friends, well as close as you can be without courting. One more day till graduation and two more days till Dolphus, Trixie, Isa, and I take the mark. I was really happy for Walburga and Orion to have one kid, besides Regulus, that would take the mark. Druella and Cygnus's daughter Andromeda, the bitch who grabbed me, was a blood traitor because she is the fiancée of a mudblood named Ted Tonks. Their other two daughters; Trixie and Cissa were both going to join the dark lord no matter what. I think that Trixie's a little excited.

Next Day Hogwarts Celebration:

I was so relieved to not be under the constant watch of the mudblood lover. Dumbledore stood up and looked around frowning at me. I muttered, "Legilimens." I looked into his eyes and heard, "_It's a shame that Miss. Lestrange will follow in the path of her father. I had hoped she would have been like her mother. Her brother and Misses Blacks will go to such a shame that Slytherins are always evil. Good thing that I have the Gryffindors under my thumb as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." _I came out of his mind sneering. Very well mudblood lover. My future lord will kill you and whatever hopes of a savior will happen. "Congratulations 7th years on passing on through the Hogwarts School. The rest of you still have a ways to go. Now we shall eat before departing and may I see Misses Blacks and Lestrange and Mister Lestrange after the feast and before we leave." I wondered what he was going to do. I'd heard my mother and father talking about the order of the Phoenix. Maybe he was trying to recruit us before our lord can. I frowned. I ate fast enough so that we could pack and be ready for the train and still talk to the Dumbass. Isa, Trixie, and I all finished packing and shrunk it down and went to Dumbledore's office. My brother was already there and we went in. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Now before I ask you a question I'm going to tell you that Tom Riddle is the wrong side to choose. I would like you to join the Order of the Phoenix." "Oh hell no! You treat us unfairly and then expect us to join your dumb group. I don't think so!" My brother said before we left. We got to the train and got on. We went to our usual compartment to sit. We sat and talked about receiving the mark when I saw something move. I stunned the person and pulled the cloak off to reveal…

**A/N It took me forever to finish this Chapter. Now I can start working on the next one! Yay!**


End file.
